mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Haraganaraz
'''Haraganaraz '''is an elcor officer within the Citadel Security Services. He was appointed as the Commissioner for the force in Bachjret Ward in 2175. Biography Born during the “auspicious fortnight” of the elcor high-wet season, the relatively large calf that would come to be known as Haraganaraz, the steadfast police commissioner of Bachjret Ward, had relatively regular beginnings. His father, Haradomenin, was a financier for the Cornu-Kelodalalin Fueling corporation. His rather passive position within the company allowed him to work primarily from their home range on Dekuuna; it was he, for the most part, who raised Haraganaraz through calfhood, rather than Teviganaraz, his mother. A far cry from the stable bull, the fiery matriarch of Haranganaraz’s small family was an elected elder of the Courts of Dekuuna. She spent most of her time far away, in whichever of the shifting capitals the Court’s were using at the moment, arguing her cases for the Agreement of Agredarama. Rather surprisingly, Haraganaraz took much-more after his mother than he did after the father who raised him for the most part. Throughout the 75 years of active schooling undertaken by all elcor, he was constantly voicing his radical (well, as radical as an elcor can be) opinions on the state of Court Politics, shocking a great many of his Elder Instructors, as well as his father, on numerous occasions. Sadly, they whispered behind his back about the corrupting presence of his mother, who was known in their herd as almost a universal embarrassment. That was, a well respected universal embarrassment. Despite her opinions, it was commonly held in their herd, and their tribe in general, that she was one of the brightest elcor of her day. When she died at the age of 465, finally succumbing to age not long after her mate, Haraganaraz was understandably begrieved. It was in her memory that he planned to join the Militaries of the Court after he obtained his degree, hoping to be assigned to the elcor navy. Fate, it seemed, had other ideas for the young elcor. Instead of being assigned to a ship, Haraganaraz was placed in an infantry battalion stationed in orbit around the rock planet of Demagodol, on the border of the Terminus Systems. Unprotected by the bribes that kept populated planets like Thunawanuro safe, and well-trafficked by Elcor merchants traveling into and out of the Terminus Systems, the shipping lanes around Demagodol made lucrative targets to various pirate bands. It was during the 103 years that Haraganaraz spent here that he gained the vast majority of his hard-scrabble combat experience, boarding and wiping out pirate crews alongside other elcor and the dozens of asari levies and mercenaries that supported them. It was also here that he met the woman that would become his closest combat-partner, and eventually, his bond mate. Nalia Ka’Moa was reaching the beginning of her matron stage by the time her unit was assigned to support Haraganaraz‘s on an operation. She was a former commando, and a veteran mercenary, entrusted by Eclipse to lead their interests on Demagodol for the time being. Before their first operation together, neither one of them was even aware that the other existed. Following its completion, however, their paths seemed to cross at every random opportunity provided, each additional meeting only building on the respect and admiration they had already begun carrying for one another. Haraganaraz was impressed by Nalia’s wit, authority, and the amount of restraint that she practiced in her work, a feature that was quite rare among most of the asari mercenaries that worked with him. The commando, on the other hand, appreciated the elcor’s professionalism and polite conduct, something hard to come by for an asari working in a field dominated by men, or other asari, looking to get into her pants. More than that, however, it was Haraganaraz’s unshakable loyalty and commitment that caught her attention, two traits often sought after by asari going into their matron stage, and more so by her herself; she was turian-raised, after all. Not long after the completion of Haraganaraz’s tour, in his 225th year, he and Nalia bonded. Instead of moving back to Dekuuna, as he had originally planned, he and his mate migrated to the Citadel. Within a year, both of them had begun work in C-Sec, functioning admirably as partners on and off duty. Over 75 years of constant service, they built reputations as reliable, efficient, and incorruptible officers, as well as honest and respectable citizens of Bachjret Ward. Life was good, for both of them, and Haraganaraz could hardly imagine being happier. It was not long after their 75th anniversary on the force that Nalia revealed that she was pregnant. In a little over a year, their family expanded from two to three, the new addition coming in the form of violet-skinned little tyke named Tevi, for Haraganaraz’s mother. She was large at birth, and exceptionally healthy; gifts, of her elcor father’s robust biology. More than anything else, however, she was her family’s treasure. Nalia retired, at least temporarily, from the force in order to guide her first daughter through her maiden years, while Haraganaraz worked ever harder to provide the girl with a life of comfort, and security. It was only 10 short years after her birth that Nalia suggested the idea of public office to her bondmate. By then, he was a captain on the force, with almost a century of experience in his field, and a great deal of friends in and out of C-Sec on Bachjret Ward. His reputation within the force itself was nigh-on legendary: the elcor saint, incorruptible, ever-industrious Haraganaraz, a bastion of public-order, and a shining lantern in the political swamp of the citadel. There were dozens of nicknames for him, ‘Steadfast’ being his all-time favorite, alongside the simple ‘Harry’ offered by the few human newcomers to the Ward. He won his first election for the position of police commissioner in a landslide victory that was, for once on the Citadel, completely legitimate. As one would expect of him, his first 5 year term was marked on Bachjret by an all-time low in corruption and organized street crime, as he laboriously beat the bosses of the shady underbelly of Bachjret Ward into uneasy submission with the combined forces of a completely loyal police force, and the overwhelming support of the ward populace. By the time his next election rolled around in 2180, Bachjret’s crime level was the second lowest of any area on the Citadel, beaten out only by the shining presidium. That is not to say, of course, that crime has disappeared completely. Much like the many-headed hydra of human legend, no matter how Haraganaraz strives, there is always a new lair of greed and deceit to defeat behind every new one that he had peeled back. Like any great city in the galaxy, there is simply nothing that can be done to keep the citizens from indulging in their drugs and prostitution, their thieving and their murdering. Through his decades of constant work against crime on Bachjret, and the Citadel at large, the officer has earned himself a great deal of enemies, many of whom he knows would never hesitate to stoop to the level of targeting his mate...or his daughter. But their threats, as well as the seeming hopelessness of the task before him, only serve to fuel his resolve. Like his mother, who strove endlessly to bring strength to her people, Haraganaraz feels no shame in labeling away at an impossible task. Like all elcor do, he knows: even if it takes forever, even if you can hardly see any progress at all, change *will* come, as long as the willful and the strong strive to make it happen. Physical Description One would be hard pressed to find an elcor larger than Haraganaraz. Even for their already titanic race, he is enormous, towering over even most krogan he encounters. Similar to most of his kind, he is also bound in thick, intimidating coils of muscle and calluses grey flesh, which serves to make a usually comical figure more than enough to intimidate most petty criminals to surrender. Normally, the elcor exudes a sense of calm, collected confidence. Of course, it can be hard to *not* seem confident when you’re several hundred pounds heavier than all of those around you, but that is well aside the point. He speaks with quiet authority, even more so than most elcor, and has a good amount of experience in defusing situations before they turn violent. Whether that’s due to diplomatic skill, or simply his intimidating presence, is for others to judge. He just takes what he can get. In casual settings, Haraganaraz usually wears a rose-colored harness, gifted to him by his bond mate. It’s once immaculate surface is now cratered with bright bits-and-bobs, courtesy to the “creativity” of his daughter. These extremely stylish add ons include a starfield of glitter-glue stain near the rear of the piece, various “Asari Heroes” stickers, and several impressionistic etchings done in her mother’s azure lipstick, including a portrait of the family, with the young asari astride her fathers back. When formality requires it, or when he is on dusty onboard a ship, he will don the royal blue harness given to elcor members of C-Sec, proudly emblazoned with his many service decorations. In combat, Haraganaraz can be seen utilizing one of two sets of armor. One is a lightly-plated set of C-Sec Torozol-Model Patrol armor, made for Elcor officers of the force. It is a black and blue, light, flexible, and generally much more comfortably than his other set, weighing in at only a few hundred pounds. His other choice in protection is Moranal Heavy-Duty Battle Plate, the top of the line armor used by most members of the Elcor infantry. Internally, it is set-up with an on-board air-conditioner, and a secondary combat VI system to supplement his main grouping of combat-gambits. Externally, it is fit with two separate weapon docks, clawed feet for improved grip, and several airtight seals to maintain pressure in a vacuum or a toxic environment. The outside plating is composed of several melded layers of titanium, hardened foam, and ablative plastics, and made to withstand the worst punishment the galaxy has to offer. Of course, all of this comes at a price, as the suit weighs well over two tons, and is very uncomfortable to wear for long periods of time. In combat, Haraganaraz uses a mixture of strategies from him time in the military and C-Sec, all customized to fit his specific needs. In the vast majority of his combat experiences, he has aimed to stun or maim his opponents, utilizing his taser-cannon for the vast majority of his battles to knock out weak or lightly armored opponents, and his line rifle to destroy the limbs of hardier opponents, such as krogan and vorcha. He mostly utilizes his combat abilities in a defensive function, to supplement his armor or ward off foes that close in to a range that his weapons find a hard time targeting. When faced with a hostile vehicle or armored mech, as he often has been clearing out blue suns and eclipse from the citadel, he uses the secondary armor-piercing fire on his line rifle, in addition to heavy use of the overload application to cripple technical systems. In short, Harangaraz is most comfortable acting as a tank on the battlefield, dealing with foes at mid or long range with very little effort. He is most vulnerable at very short range, where his weapons can not target accurately. although enemies who get in this close may find themselves surprised at just how an elcor can apply their strength in close quarters engagements. Personality Haraganaraz’s personality has been molded by almost three centuries of civil service to his race, and to his galaxy. He sees servitude as a responsibility, a universal necessity that should be required of all sapients, regardless of their skills. He believes that, whatever it is a person may be skilled at, there is a way to turn it into honest, hard work for the betterment of all. The main idea of this line of thinking is deeply ingrained into the communal elcor psyche as a whole: their natural tendencies as herd animals encourage thinking as a part of the group, not as an individual, a belief that Haraganaraz takes to an almost radical level. One could even call him communist, although many humans who have said such have found that it translates to a compliment in the elcor vocabulary. Due to the officer’s long-time work on the Citadel and within the elcor navy, Haraganaraz harbors absolutely no trace of anything even resembling racism. As stated before, anyone has the ability to do their part, whether you’re a screeching vorcha working construction, or a quick-witted quarian helping at a homeless shelter. Unfortunately, he is not completely without prejudice: he has a hard time understanding those who “do not serve”, and has a great deal of trouble relating to those who live civilian lives. WIth the help of his bondmate, he is growing to overcome this issue, even being elected to public office on the Citadel. The Officer’s upbringing, as well as his police training, and his experiences in the elcor navy, have left in him a certain, “non-lethal” instinct. Although he often finds himself in situations where lethal force would be acceptably applicable, even expected, he goes out of his way to use his careful abilities and trainings to disable or stun his foes, not kill them. When he does kill, it is only in situations in which it is absolutely necessary , and even then, he will often grumble about wasted life. One could almost say that there is a hesitation he feels before pulling the trigger: so much of the way that he deals death is automated and machine calculated, but in the end, how the situation ends comes down to him. When he is forced to kill, even in situations in which it was the only possible recourse, he will often lay awake at night in the hours afterward, his mind tortured by the thoughts of what could have been. Outside of combat, Haraganaraz continues to embody the perfect public servant, generally by taking an almost “holier-than-thou” attitude when it comes to the law. He is the pure representation of the traffic cop that tickets every car they can, the officer who lays in wait, licking their chops to spot a stray traffic violation. It isn’t hard to find this aspect annoying. But, it also serves to make him utterly loyal and incorruptible, willing to fight till the end for the preservation of peace and justice in the galaxy. Deeper within the massive alien’s thick, grey shell is a loving father and bondmate, with the well being of the two most important people in his life being in mind at all times. His family takes up the central orbit of his life, coming before even his commitment to C-Sec. More than anything, it is the fear of his daughter growing up to hear that he pulled the trigger one too many times that holds him back from killing. In addition, it doesn’t take long for him to develop soft spots for his subordinates in the force. If they are working just as hard as he is, for the good of all, what complaints could he have? Their safety, much like that of his family, is at the forefront of his mind at the beginning and end of every single one of their operations; many would even liken him to a father for many of the officers on Bachjret Ward. Stern, and harsh sometimes, but fair, and unabashedly caring. It was the gentle joking of the few human officers in the force that he warned him the nickname “Harry”, a brand that he wears proudly when election season comes around. Armament Haraganaraz utilizes a Konoladen Tactical Line Rifle or Moromor HGE Civilian-Disruption Enforcement Weapon when goaded into combat. His VI-equipped omni-tool grants him the combat abilities Neural Shock and Overload, and his weapons are equipped with Concussive Shot launchers. His armor is implanted with Tech Armor generators as well. Category:Elcor Category:C-SEC Officers Category:C-SEC Category:Characters Category:Elcor Military